The First Imperius Party
by Rayniekinnz
Summary: "Uh…I really want that puppy?" he said weakly. Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition: Round 8 submission.


**Written for Round 8 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition! **

**Team: Montrose Magpies  
Position: Chaser 2  
****Prompts**: [word] **2.** Transformation / [quote] **6.** "You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love." ― Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook / [word] **14.** Demon

**A/N:**  
Uh...I tried? t(-.-t)

The title and some of the story was inspired by 'The First Moon Party' video or whatever it's called. That's some funny shit xD

* * *

**The First Imperius Party**

Narcissa wasn't a helicopter parent. She didn't snoop and she didn't insist on monitoring everything her son did and brought into the house, but when he suddenly became withdrawn and refused to tell anyone what was bothering him, she saw no other choice.

She entered The Cave.

It was a pleasant set-up for a child, light and open with toys ordered neatly around the room. The large windows were cracked open, curtains pulled back and letting in the dull sunlight of the autumn afternoon. She headed straight for his bed – a little larger than he needed, but the smallest in the Manor. It was decorated in emerald that week with white sheets and blue and black pillows. Firefly, a slightly-worn Chinese Red-Wing Dragon [who was ironically purple] sat atop the headboard, flapping his wings a bit and snuffling when she got too close.

She ignored it and started peering into the drawers of the nightstands on either side of the bed. They were mostly empty or stuffed with nonsense – broken quills, crumpled up drawings, old sweet wrappers and what looked to be half of a Chocolate Frog. It was still twitching.

Frowning, she stood back and dropped her hands onto her hips. Draco was only six – where would he hide the things he really didn't want to be found? Surely not in plain sight…and the closet wasn't a good place either since the Elves were constantly in and out of there.

…surely he wouldn't put anything under the bed? She checked anyway, loathe to get on her knees and look under like some sort of commoner but concerned for her son. It was clear, save for a few clusters of dust-dragons.

Shuddering, she quickly climbed back to her feet and wiped her hands on her skirt. She thought for another moment before shaking her wand from her sleeve and levitating the mattress off the base.

_Bingo!_

A whole stack of parchment had been stuffed there for hiding, crackling a bit without the weight of the mattress keeping it flat. She swiped them up and lowered the mattress again, making sure the door was locked and checking the time before pulling up a chair at the desk in the corner and going through the pile.

The first few sheets were nothing but crudely drawn pictures – them as a family, the house, a tree – but the last couple were much more interesting.

_Operation Puppy! _

…operation puppy? She repressed a sigh – was he still on about that? – and read on. It looked as if he had made a story-book of sorts, little pictures scrawled with captions underneath.

_Step 1: Take Mummy's wand. [Wait until she's asleep!]_

_Step 2: Make sure Uncle Tom is gone before going to Daddy. [He might stop me!]_

_Step 3: Be sneaky! [Daddy mustn't expect me!]_

With a start she realised exactly what he had done. She needed to find Lucius. _Now_.

* * *

"LUCIUS!"

He didn't have time to even flinch before his wife was on him, waving some parchment in his face and looking as if she had never been so happy in her life. "Nar—"

"Read it!" she commanded, stuffing the parchment into his face. "Look what our boy has done!"

Frowning, he squinted at the slightly messy writing and stick-drawings, trying to make sense of it all. Blinking, he read on in disbelief.

"_Step 4: Use Imperius on Daddy and order him to buy my puppy_. _Step 5: Pick a cuter puppy than Blaise's_."

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Narcissa squealed happily, squeezing his arm and leaning her cheek against his shoulder. "Well, the planning could use a little work… but our Lord will be so happy!"

The smile that lit up Lucius' face was unforgettable. He stuffed the plans into his pocket and swung his wife around, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We can finally throw a 'First Imperius' party! Quickly, we must have everything ready by tonight!"

"Isn't there a meeting this evening?"

"That's even better! I must go contact our Lord and find my father – we need to start planning immediately! Go, invite the others!"

* * *

When Draco got home from his playdate with Pansy and Blaise [dumb Blaise and his dumb puppy!] he wasn't expecting the absolute chaos that was his house. People milled from every corner, goblets of rich wine and other alcohol clutched in their hands as they chattered excitedly with each-other.

Draco was horribly confused. It wasn't anyone's birthday…nope, he was sure. And the Manor wasn't this lively even when there was a birthday party! The adults always looked bored to tears, and yet here they were practically shouting over each-other to be heard!

"What's going on?" Pansy asked crossly, coming in after him. "I didn't know there was going to be a party! I'm not wearing my party-dress!"

"That, Ms Parkinson, is a true shame," a smooth voice said to their right, startling both children.

"Uncle Tom!" Draco squeaked, pinking somewhat when he realised he must have looked a mess. He had ink on his hands, one of his sleeves was stained and his hair was ruffled from the wind.

"Young Draco," 'Uncle Tom' said, raising an eyebrow. "Mrs Parkinson didn't clean you up?"

"Mummy was busy," Pansy piped up, fluttering her lashes and smiling, showing off her missing front teeth. "Whose birthday is it?"

"No-ones – we're celebrating something else today. Come with me Draco, your Grandfather will help you dress."

Draco followed a little uncertainly, hesitantly reaching out to clutch at a trailing black sleeve so he wouldn't be lost in the crowd. A few people who spotted him smiled and congratulated him, though he didn't know for what. He started to get worried when he didn't see either of his parents, but relaxed when he saw his Grandfather waiting for them around the next corner with some smart clothes.

"Hullo, Grandfather!" he chirped. "Thank you for the clothes."

"Yes, now get changed. The cake is about to be served."

"Cake?" he asked, but was ignored. He shrugged it off – he was getting cake, that's all that mattered – and quickly dressed in the new shirt and robes he had been handed. A wave of their wands and his hair was combed and his face and hands scrubbed clean. His grandfather took his hand and led him back to where the party was centred, Uncle Tom trailing behind them.

The crowd parted for them and Draco preened under the attention, smirking at an amazed-looking Pansy and a shocked Blaise. His expression, however, faltered when he saw the large banner stretching across the length of the room.

'My Son Tried To Use Imperius On Me!'

"W-what—?!" he gaped, about to demand to know just what was going on when he was engulfed in a firm spicy-smelling hug.

"Draco!" his father greeted, practically gushing. "You're here! Are you having fun?"

"U-uh, yes?"

"Good, good! The cake will be out in a moment – your mother is over there, go say 'hello' okay?"

He didn't have a chance to reply before he was being shoved in the direction of his mother. He approached her, confused and a little afraid of his father's uncharacteristically good mood. She brightened visibly upon seeing him, pulling him into her side and fussing over him.

"Congratulations, Draco!" she said, kissing the side of his head and smirking at the two women at her side. "He's only six, you know. We've never been prouder!"

"What is going on?" he hissed to his friends once he had been released.

"You don't know?" Blaise gaped, grabbing his arm. "This is a 'First Imperius' party! My mother has been planning mine since _forever_! But, you know, she changes husbands so often it would be pointless to try it on one of them."

"First Imperius?" he frowned.

"It's like, _the_ most important milestone for a Witch or Wizard wanting to become a Death Eater!" Pansy cried, digging her nails into his arm.

Draco drooped – a bit like a piece of cooked spaghetti. The transformation truly was one to admire. "But I don't _want_ to be a Death Eater," he whined. "You have to wear ugly robes and the snake is mean! Daddy's hisses at me and makes funny choking noises!"

Whatever they would have said in response was drowned out by bellowing cheers of the crowd. The lights flashed and a large cake zoomed around the room, nearly sending them to the floor when it whizzed past. Draco was caught at the elbow by some random man and dragged towards where his parents were standing, cake in front of them. Hundreds of candles were stuck carefully into the icing, spelling out what the banner said.

"Do you want to say something, Draco?" his mother asked kindly when the cheers died down.

"Uh…I really want that puppy?" he said weakly. "'You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love'. Right, Daddy?"

"That's it, my little demon!" his father squeezed his shoulder. "We're so proud of you! Now – who wants some cake? It's chock-full of…er, things…"

Extremely weirded out or not, he wasn't about to refuse cake. He took his piece and rushed off, just in case his parents suddenly changed their minds and decided it was too late to be eating sweets.

* * *

After everyone finally went home Draco found himself sitting on his Uncle Tom's lap, eating his third slice of cake. His parents seemed to think it was still his first – it was a pretty big piece – so he just smiled and agreed. They were discussing grown-up things – things he didn't usually get to hear about, so he was being extra quiet. He liked cuddling with his Uncle Tom and being included.

"What did you think of your party, Draco?" his mother asked suddenly, beaming at him. "It was pretty spectacular, wasn't it? Better than Flint's by a long shot!"

"It was fun," he nodded, licking some icing off his fork. "But the presents sucked. No-one got me a puppy!"

Before his parents could react – most likely by getting annoyed and taking his cake away – his Uncle Tom decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Wormtail!" he snapped, not two seconds going by before an ugly rat-faced man appeared in the room. He dropped to his knees and kissed the hem of Uncle Tom's robes, muttering compliments and cooing.

Uncle Tom allowed it, smirking, before kicking him away. "You will be young Draco's puppy from now until he tires of you!" he said firmly. "My gift to him."

"He's not cute at all!" Draco protested, though you could see the wheels turning in his head. Sighing deeply and looking very much like a weary martyr, he said, "But, I shall accept, for he is a gift from Our Lord. Roll over!"

And so, Draco impressed all of his friends by being the first in his age-group to try and use an Unforgivable on either of his parents for his own gain, the Dark Lord 'Uncle Tom' Voldemort was sure to have another Malfoy when he was of age – as long as he made the snake happy, of course, and not grumpy like Daddy's – and the Light thought being Draco Malfoy's 'puppy' was a very appropriate punishment for the betrayer of James and Lily.

They all lived happily ever after – except Wormtail, of course. He flung himself off the highest tower in the Manor after the thousandth 'ROLL OVER YOU FAT SACK OF BOOGERS!'

Even Death Eaters crumble when their self-esteem is stomped on by a six-year-old almost-Unforgivable-user.

**The End**


End file.
